Christmas
"Perfect,I'm done-wait"Ally said decorating Sonic Boom.She goes to where the power outlet is and she plugs in the lights.The Sonic Boom is now filled with lights of many colors."Ok now i'm done." Trish comes in dressed up as Santa. "Guess who got a job at-oh forget it." "Hey Santa,Woah you don't look so jolly."Ally said. "That's because Santa got peed on,got her hair pulled and got toys thrown at bye little kids.Why is Santa talking in the third person?"Trish said. "I don't know but it's funny how your face is more red than your suit."Ally said laughing "Hahahaha..so not funny."Ally stopped laughing because Trish was glaring at her. "Anyway,I made those kids cry that's why I got fired." "Aww poor kids." "Poor kids?What about me look how much bite marks I have on my arm!"She said showing Ally her bite marks on her arm. "Wow those kids are vicious." "Yea and wow this place looks amazing!!" "Thanks." "Not the Sonic Boom this place"Trish said showing Ally a magazine picture of a club. "But the Sonic Boom looks good too.Oh and look it's a christmas party and they need someone to perform there.We got a performer so let's go!"Trish said. "Oh and look Taylor Swift,Victoria Justice,Ariana Grande and Omg!!!"Ally said looking at the magazine. "What oh I know it's Taylor Swift the girl that Dez hit with a pumpkin-" "No not Taylor Swift,Lynch5 is gonna be there eeepp I love them!!And I might actually meet Ross Lynch and we'll fall in love and live in a magic sugar castle!"Ally said. "A magic sugar castle seriously?" "What can't a girl dream?We are definitely going to this party!" "Ok let's tell Austin." "Ok he's upstairs and wait till you see my amazing ginger bread guitar."Ally said. "Ginger bread guitar?"Trish said,Ally grabs her arm and takes her to the practice room.When they walk in Ally looks at her ginger bread guitar and runs to it. "Noooo!"Ally said. "What?We're just eating a ginger bread guitar." "Exactly your eating MY ginger bread guitar" "Oh I'm sorry but it was so hard not to eat it,it was calling me.'Dez eat me'It said and so I ate it."Dez said. "Ok and you know what Ally said,she said 'Kill Dez he ate my ginger bread guitar' so I am!!"Ally said trying to hit Dez but Austin stopped her. "Woah woah Ally it's just a ginger bread guitar."Austin said. "Just a ginger bread guitar?It took me hours to make that."Ally said. "Hours?Oh I'm sorry we didn't know."Austin said. "You ate it too?!"Ally said. "Sorry i'll make it up to you.Is there anything you want?" "Yes there is something." "What is it name it."Austin said. "I-I I wanna I wanna a-a kiss!"Ally said they all have her a weird look. "Did you just say you wanted a kiss?"Austin said. "Apparently I did."Ally says.Austin shrugs and he starts to lean in and he almost kisses Ally but Dez puts a big bag between them. "You can give her my kisses."Dez said holding a bag of 'kisses',It's chocolate. "No thanks Dez."Ally said. "Suit yourself"Dez said putting one in his mouth. --Theme Song-- " Just feel that, just feel that Just feel that Christmas Soul Oooh"Austin sings finishing the song him and Ally were working on. "Ally this an awesome song!How do you do it?"Austin said. "I don't know I'm just that good."Ally said trying to act cool but then she tripped and she fell on a chair. "Yeah your just that good."Austin said. "Ok so are you pumped for the party?" "Yeah!!!"He said and Ally laughs. "Austin can I tell you something and please don't tell anyone."Ally said. "Ally,your secret is safe with me." "Really?Because the last time I told you a secret you told everyone even the mailman which I still wonder why you did that." "Yeah but that's only because it wasn't that big of a secret and besides the mailman didn't tell anyone." "Ok I'll tell you,I know this is hard to believe but I never kissed anyone." "I find it hard to believe that you think that is hard for me to believe."Ally has a frown on her face. "Wow you are a great friend."She says sarcastically. "So to never kissed anyone?" "Nope never.But I hope I get one this year especially a mistletoe kiss.But I don't want just any kiss I want a kiss that I people in the movies have where they feel sparks and it just feels magical.I want to have my first kiss with someone special.I know that sounds to good to be true,it's dumb right?" "No it's sounds sweet and an awesome girl like you deserves it." "Thanks Austin your awesome too."They both hug. "Thanks it sounds nice coming from someone other than me."All laughs lets go to that party!"Ally says and she almost leaves but she says,"Are you coming?" "Yeah you go ahead I'll be right there." "Ok."Ally says leaving the practice room. "I really wanna make Ally's first kiss special.Oh and I almost forgot"Austin says getting out a piece of paper that has a special something written for someone. "She's going to love this!"Austin says leaving the practice room. ~At the party~ "Woah!"They all say in sync. "This place is epic!!"Dez says. "I know ok how about when everyone leaves we stay here-"Trish says. "No.What are you gonna do live here?Haha"Ally says. "Yes!!!Great idea Ally!!" "If you do that I'll kick you out got it!"Said one of the buff security guards.They all nod their heads afraid. "Good now go have fun you crazy kids!"He says smiling.They leave to go to a table to sit down but Ally bumps into someone tall and blonde. Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Live, Love & Auslly Wiki Category:Wiki Content